


Trivial Tales of the Vault Hunters

by Torrin



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Atlas - Freeform, Dahl - Freeform, F/M, Hyperion, Jakobs, Maliwan, Romance, S&S Munitions, Tediore, The story might go on to spawn multiple chapters but it might not!, Torgue, Violence, bloodwing - Freeform, gunfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torrin/pseuds/Torrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm undecided if I want this Fic to continue in chapters or not so, I'll leave it up to the readers. Whatta y'all think? Just leave a comment in the box stating whether it not you want to read more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trivial Tales of the Vault Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to suggestions and requests! Please do so!

A haggard, ragged, bus glided over the horizon of Pandora, and contained one sole passenger: a sniper by the name of Mordecai. He wasn't very built muscular wise, but was quite tall and lanky. On his chin was a jet-black goatee of several inches, that curled into a U shape. His hood, like always, was pulled over his head, goggles obscuring the intensity of Pandora's sun from his sight.

"You, with the sniper rifle and the crazy mask? You look like a Truxican wrestler moonlighting as a Dominatrix, man." the burly bus driver, Marcus, said.

"Piss off, old man." Mordecai replied through gritted teeth.

Marcus grinned and took another sip of his beer. _Is that even legal on this hellhole of a planet?_ The sniper shook his head in dismay at the driver's unprofessional actions. _There's no way._

"Alright passengers, we're coming to a stop. You've got two choices: stay on the bus or get left behind,"

"Passengers? It's just me."

"Yes, but it's customary to repeat things."

The old bus screeched to a halt. Tires flung dust into the air as the brake calipers did their job. Mordecai couldn't see who (or what) was getting on the bus. When the individual finally bordered the screaming metal deathtrap, the sniper was awestruck. _She_ was a Siren with flaming orange hair and curves like a hourglass. The left half of her body was covered in pale blue tattoos, and her eyes had a fire in them.

"Hola chica! Could it be that fate brought us together to look for the Vault?"

"Can it, storky. I'm not into that kinda crap. The Vault, yes. You, not so much."

"C'mon. You got a body like an hourglass, and it's ticking like a clock! Plus you have an affinity for the Vault."

She shook her head and sat at the seat across from him. He noticed her tattoos were pulsing, like that beating heart he cut out of a Skag. With every pulse, they lit up and it seemed like he could see through her. No not necessarily through her, but he could see her outlines, weaved in purple.

"Just think about it, Mordecai and-"

"Lilith. And no, not happening."

The driver looked in the rear view mirror and smirked. His low laugh echoed through the tiny rust bucket. He sipped his beer again and finally spoke up.

"And what's your story young lady? What can you do? Perhaps you can bake us all a wonderful cake, haha!"

"I'm a Siren, old man. I'm sure you know what that means. Powers, blue tattoos, all that jazz."

He shook his head and turned his attention to the road, which surprised both Lilith and Mordecai. Finally, Mordecai turned his head towards Lilith, and cracked a coy smile. She raised her eyebrows at him. _What's it gonna take for him to go away?_

"Well, Mor-de-cai, I guess we're both lookin for the Vault yeah? We might as well get to know eachother a little, since we're on the same team,"

"Okay, Lil, but whatta you want to know?"

"You're a sniper, so which family harbors your favorite gun?"

He chuckled and stroked his goatee. One eyebrow, his right, was raised higher than his left. _Why all the sudden interest, chica?_

"That's a tough one. I guess I'd have to either say Atlas or Jakobs," Mordecai said.

"Oh yeah? I use Maliwan frequently. But that's only because I have a knack for setting bandits on fire."

"Maliwan eh? Into the elemental types. Y'know, I've know Dahl to make an elemental every now and again. That seems up your alley."

 _Up my alley? How could he know what's up my alley?_ She shrugged his suggestion away and turned to the front of the bus. Once again, the bus screeched to a halt as someone put their life and limb on the line by entering.

The man in the bus' aisle seemed to dwarf the bus itself. He was a hulking mass of muscle, who growled and snarled when the driver acknowledged him. Lilith and Mordecai exchanged nervous glances to one another. Mordecai finally swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke up.

"So, you lookin for the Vault amigo?" he said.

"Yeah, I am. Name's Brick."

"I'm Mordecai," Lilith loudly cleared her throat to alert the men of her presence "And this is Lilith. She's a Siren. We're both lookin for the Vault too. Wanna join our little misfit group?"

Brick skulked to the back of the bus. He barely fit across the bench in the back, which spanned the entire width of the bus. He scratched the back of his head and belched.

"Ah what the hell. Sure!" Brick chimed in, voice all but shaking the bus.

"Good to have you aboard." Lilith said.

Marcus poked fun by insulting the sniper's mask, and Lilith's powers. He doubted their abilities to find the Vault and told them to shop at his gun vendors.

"And you, beef stick in the back...I'm not gonna make fun of you. Your burps smell of blood, and you growl like a rabid animal." Marcus said.

Time passed and they chatted about guns, Lilith's powers, Mordecai's bird, and Brick's uncanny talent to punch things. Laughs were exchanged, jokes were made, and insults were thrown out. When the sun finally slooped below the hills surrounding the bus, Macus pulled over.

"All right passengers, we've got one more stop to make. You're all getting off at Fyrestone Depot." Marcus said.

With that, he opened the doors and one final passenger boarded. The man who got on the bus was young, dressed in a black shirt and camouflage pants. He had a scarf wrapped around his neck and cap covering his head.

"You, soldier man? Are those armor pieces from the Crimson Lance you're wearing?" Marcus asked.

The "soldier man" grunted and took a seat behind Mordecai, and diagonal from Lilith.

"So, soldier boy, what's your name? Mine's Lilith."

"Hrumph." the solder grunted.

Mordecai turned around in his seat, and stared at the man through crimson tinted goggles. The right corner of his mouth curved into a smirk.

"I'm Mordecai. So, did you serve in the Lance?"

"I'm Brick!" the behemoth yelled before the soldier could answer.

"Yes, I served in the Lance. Now I'm hunting for the Vault. My name is Roland." he said.

Lilith faked a salute and laughed. He, however, didn't think it was funny. The other Vault Hunters laughed too, which seemed to anger the soldier. Finally, he caved and chuckled a little.

They laughed and carried on all night, and once again, the sun's light broke through the night. Marcus sped the bus up and smashed a Skag pup against the front bumper.

"All right back there, time to wake up! It's a beautiful day, full of opportunity! I've got some advice for all of you. It's tough out there, and you won't be able to just beat up on whatever you please until you're ready. Sure, you can take from the bandits or find things in the wild, but equipment you buy from my stores is guaranteed! And if you die, you can't get your money back because you're dead! I kid! No need to be so serious here. And, if you're looking the Vault, well, you're going to have your work cut out for you. So don't be afraid to spend what it takes to get the equipment you need. You listen to Marcus. I come from seven generations of merchants, and I'm the best. Want to know why? Cause I'm making it out here, in this place!" Marcus ranted.

The bus screeched to a final halt.

"All right, who's getting off the bus?"


End file.
